


Murphy - Keeping it in the Family

by Munkus69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Claws, Conquest, Creampie, Cumshot, Ejaculation, F/M, Feral, Feral on Feral, House - Freeform, Impregnation, Incest, Internal, Knot, M/F, Male - Freeform, Mating, Naughty, Penetration, Pet, Quadruped, Sex, Sheath - Freeform, Stretching, Tie, Vaginal, Vulva - Freeform, bulge, canid, canine, cock - Freeform, cum, cumming, dick - Freeform, father daughter incest, female - Freeform, male/female - Freeform, patreon, pussy, seed - Freeform, straight - Freeform, tied, vagina, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkus69/pseuds/Munkus69
Summary: This is a stand-alone piece that I have posted a while ago on patreon.It tells the story of a certified canine stud named Murphy.He is sexually frustrated because his Master is taking Murphy's bitch to other studs for more diversity in the bloodline.But how do you explain the necessity of healthy genes to a pent-up canine?Exactly, you don't. You just lock him up and hope for the best.But Murphy is fed up with the fact that he always smells other dogs on his female. So he decides to get rid of his blue balls.With his very own daughter, who just happens to be in the same room as he is.Hope you guys will enjoy it.





	Murphy - Keeping it in the Family

Murphy – Keeping it in the family

 

Being a certified stud had sounded like the perfect life choice to Murphy. Bitches in heat were supposed to come to him by the bucketful, trampling each other in their mad attempt to get a taste of his magnificent cock. But despite being a first grade stud, life simply had not added up for him. His master had gone through all the trouble of getting him certified, then bred him to his bitch Marilyn once and allowing him to father exactly one litter. Since then it had all gone downhill. 

There were no bitches that broke down the front door to get to him. Nor was his mate able to accept him again. Every time she had been in heat since, his Master had taken her away in an attempt to give her another litter. Every time she had carried back the scent of a different stud. 

This time it was especially hurtful to Murphy. Marilyn’s female parts had reeked of fresh, potent cum and she had proudly carried a soft bulge of brimming spunk under her close cropped brown and white fur. The scent had been so powerful that Murphy had completely forgotten himself and chewed half of the door to the room that she was being kept in so eager had he been to breed her too. 

Marilyn had been all for it. She had winked at him out of her large brown eyes and beckoned him closer. Still deep in heat, her netherlips gushing with a faint sheen of cum that was gently oozing out between them every time she flexed. She had stood there, her tail flagged and had looked over her slender shoulder toward him. “Come”, her entire body had whispered to him. Gently she had wagged her tail and fanned the thick scent toward him, egging him on to greater speed as he manically dismantled the thin wooden door. When the hole had been big enough, he had squeezed himself through it, mounted her and almost buried his rock hard cock inside his bitch, when Master had snatched him off her. Screaming and raging, Master had banned Murphy into a different room like an unworthy mongrel and slammed the door shut in front of him. 

Now he sat forlornly in the next room without even the smallest chance to pump his own cum into his bitch. He felt properly cheated especially because his dick and balls were throbbing with unfulfilled need. Especially his testicles gave him trouble. The almost tennis ball sized orbs rested heavily on the floor between his legs, bulging with the cum they had worked overtime to produce. His dick was poking out of his sheath in a desperate attempt to breed, but there was no hole to pound. 

Seeing that there was no other solution, Murphy lifted his hind leg and started licking the bright red rod, hoping to relieve at least some of the pressure. A gasp erupted from his throat as he felt his own hot tongue caress the sensitive tip of his dick and he jerked forward, thrusting into his own mouth. Desperate times made for desperate measures after all. 

The tip of his dick scraped along the rigid roof of his mouth as his slender hips shot forward, sending a few droplets of precum into his own throat. 

“Daddy? What are you doing there?” 

The voice caused Murphy to halt in his movement. Frozen in place like a statue, his eyes wandered over to his daughter. Princess was about a year old and just as slender as her father. Her fur had the same, near perfect brown markings on white ground that her mother had, with the breed’s typical dark patch on the back. The floppy brown ears gave her an innocent look as she cocked her head to one side and gave him a questioning look. 

Slowly, deliberately, Murphy released his cock and sat up a little more neatly. His cock was still poking its bright red nose out of the fuzzy white sheath, but now it was for a different reason. His Master could try and keep him away from Marilyn all he wanted. But not from his own daughter. 

He had made Princess. That meant he bloody well owned her. Yes, he thought. I made you. I own you and I can do whatever I want with you. Thoughts whirling in his head, he slowly got up and looked at his daughter. She was young all right. Innocent, beautiful and carrying all the traits that he himself had been certified for. Basically he was doing Master a favor if he bred his own daughter. It kept the genes pure, didn’t it? 

Of course she had not yet been in heat. But she was close and it would only be fair to help her practice until the real deal was going to start. “It doesn’t matter what I was doing”, he answered as he casually stepped behind her to inspect her rear. “But it does matter what I tell you. I am your father and I want you to be a good girl and obey me.”

“But daddy”, she replied, looking questioningly over her shoulder. “I am always a good girl.” 

“We shall see about that. Don’t move until I allow you to. And lift your tail while you are at it.” 

“I don’t understand -”

“Be silent!” Murphy’s harsh growl caused his beloved daughter to flinch away from him and he quickly regretted his tone. “Don’t worry girl”, he murmured as he rubbed his head against her flank. “Daddy is just a bit cranky. But you can make it all better.” 

Instantly her mood lightened. She opened her mouth and let her pink tongue loll out in a broad doggy grin. Her slender tail started to wag energetically from side to side. “Really? How?”

“Let me show you.” Barely able to contain his glee, Murphy inspected her rear. What he saw almost blew his mind. Maybe it was his frantically raging hormones, maybe it was the fact that she was utterly perfect. But his eyes gleamed greedily when he saw that perfect virgin spade that was waiting for him. Innocent and unknowingly of what was yet to come it sat there like a perfect white upside down triangle. 

Black nose twitching, he sniffed her rear, causing Princess to giggle softly. “What are you doing? That tickles.” Her rear wagged back and forth, causing Murphy to plant one paw firmly over her backside to keep her still. 

His nostrils flared as he sucked in the siren call of her untouched nethers and his balls throbbed a powerful answer. He needed her. Now. And she would not resist, could not resist because she was his, through and through. Already drooling a little in anticipation, he opened his white and brown maw and dragged his pink tongue over her untouched spade. 

Princess gasped in surprise and flinched, barely held in place by the paw on her lower back. “Daddy, what… what are you doing?” She panted a little and wiggled her tush, not quite sure about what she had felt just now. “Oh what is this?”

Not wasting his time on words, Murphy tightened the grip around her rear and drew his tongue over her folds again. His broad pink tongue dragged across the white spade, gently moving it up. The pressure of his tongue slightly spread her lips, allowing for a faint caress along the sensitive inside. 

“Daddy”, Princess gasped, her legs trembling from the onslaught of feelings that were clashing inside of her. She had lifted her head toward the ceiling and was panting as if she had just retrieved a ball at full speed. “Daddy, what… nnngh, that feels good.” Tongue lolling out of the left side of her muzzle, she leaned backward, pressing her rear into every single one of her daddy’s enthusiastic licks. “More”, she breathed, shivering a little under the growing arousal that caused her netherlips to spill a thick sheen of wetness against the ever increasing pressure of her daddy’s patient tongue. 

Murphy glanced toward the door, fearing that he may be interrupted at any time by Master. He knew that he probably would be punished if he managed to mount his own daughter, but his throbbing balls demanded attention. His long, floppy ears twitched as he heard Master’s steps coming closer and his heart leaped into his throat. Then he relaxed a little as he heard the familiar creaking of Master’s favorite chair and the settling grunt that he uttered as he sat down. 

Feeling as safe as he possibly could, he decided to not take chances. He needed release and now. If Master came through the door, he would be in big trouble. 

Heart hammering in his ears, Murphy mounted his daughter and felt her shimmying herself against him while he wrapped his front paws firmly around her hip. “Hold still girl”, he muttered as he started thrusting, searching with the tip of his bright red rod along her rear. The soft fur that brushed over his sensitive tip had him whimpering softly in eagerness as it caressed him so tantalizingly. It was so soft, so tender that he could have lost himself just thrusting back and forth across her fur and using her as nothing more than a tool to jerk himself off. 

But the need to bury himself and bust his nuts properly was too strong. Panting heftily he continued to thrust forward, eagerly feeling for her saliva coated spade. His tip left a faint trail of precum along her rear, already marking her as his property. When the tip suddenly found its target, his eyes went wide and he thrust forward. She took him like a glove, spreading softly around his dick as he shoved himself deeper, angling himself upward a little to hit the jackpot. 

Princess gasped as she felt her father’s bullet shaped dick gently spread her open. It was a strange, but oddly welcome feeling as he slid upward, angling himself to an even more exciting spot. She could feel it slide deeper, the tip catching at her vaginal opening and then thrust forward. Her eyes went wide and her body rigid as she felt the red rocked of her father penetrate her pussy for the first time in her young life. She could feel it sliding home, filling a spot of which she only now realized had been an aching, empty void since daddy had started licking her. A moan escaped her as she felt him entering deeper and deeper, his dick expanding inside her. It caressed the sensitive insides of her vaginal muscles, tickled nerves that responded with singing in joy. “Daddy!”, she gasped, half closing her eyes as she could feel him slide even deeper and stretching her insides in what should have been painful but felt so right. 

When he pulled back, she instinctively clamped down on him, fearful of letting him go. She thrust herself backward, trying everything she could to keep him there. Then he returned, thrusting so deep inside her that she thought she might faint from the explosion of feelings inside her. Her nerves were humming with mounting excitement, her womb twitching in eagerness over the unsuspected, but oh so welcome surprise. Tongue lolling, she stayed frozen in place, afraid to move the wrong way and lose the ever mounting excitement inside of her. Never before had she felt so good. The longer it continued, the better it became. She felt herself climbing a mountain of excitement, could feel the passion mount with every single one of her daddy’s swift, hard thrusts. She didn’t know what would happen when she reached the peak of that mountain, but she was eager to go there at full speed. 

Murphy grunted as he thrust into the hot, glove-like embrace of his daughter’s virgin pussy. Her unspoiled nethers clamped down on him in excitement as he started thrusting. Every single time he bottomed out inside her he felt himself grow and conquer more and more of her unsullied pussy, stretching her and shaping her forever to fit his dick. His tongue lolling and panting heftily, he jackhammered into her with the urgent need of a cheated mate with blue balls. His thick nuts swung heavily back and forth as he eagerly stepped from one foot on the other, burying himself in his daughter as fast and hard as possible. His dick throbbed eagerly, his balls clenched in excitement as he hammered them against his daughter’s rear. Droplets of precum oozed out of the tip of his fully grown cock and seeping into his daughter’s unsullied vagina. Small swimmers already started their conquering mission, marking his daughter as his for the foreseeable future. The pleasure was overwhelming. Murphy’s head swam as he clung madly on to his daughter, fucking her as if his life depended on it. His balls were aching with the need to finally release all that pent-up seed and he could feel his own peak nearing with the speed of a race-car. 

His knot, already prominent and ready to be slotted and locked inside his daughter, throbbed energetically. Murphy thrust deeper and deeper into his daughter, feeling the pleasure multiply as he felt her tight lips swallow his partially enlarged knot with a deep, eager kiss. Balls throbbing, he thrust harder and faster, burying his knot completely inside his daughter and feeling himself expand with every single one of his desperate motions. Already the sensitive surface was grinding along the g-spot of his daughter, rubbing the sensitive area and multiplying both of their excitement. Then Princess clamped down around him in her need, desperately trying to keep him as deep as possible inside of him. His knot ballooned out inside of him and he thrust forward one last time, finally feeling his nuts clench and blast a thick wave of cum out of the tip of his gaping urethra. 

The sudden unexpected pressure inside her sensitive vagina overloaded Princess’s brain. She felt pain and pleasure erupt inside her as the massive knot locked itself deeply inside of her vagina, pulling her father’s enormous dick so deep inside of her that she could feel it throb against a barrier. A thick blast of bright hot fluid erupted against that barrier, but she barely felt it. Panic over the sudden pressure and the terrifyingly large bulge of flesh that was buried inside of her caused her to whine and yelp. She tried to escape and wiggled free from underneath her father, but the knot kept her firmly tied in place. 

Loud noises erupted in the neighboring room and Master blundered out. The door slammed open and a streak of light fell onto the locked Foxhounds and the unmistakable proof of their activities. Murphy groaned in pleasure as he saw Marilyn’s wide eyes and in his excitement he buried another thick load of cum deep into the womb of his daughter. 

“Damn it, Murphy”, Master exclaimed as he knelt next to the two tied dogs and tried his best to pull the two animals apart. But it was no good. He could see the flesh under Murphy’s anus bulge and throb as he continued to dump more and more seed into his anxiously whimpering daughter. “Ah you damn dog”, he muttered and reached out to calm Princess as best as he could. “Next time I’m going to lock you somewhere so you can’t do it again. Look what you have done, you stupid dog.” 

Murphy looked up at Master, tongue lolling and grinning a large, dopey doggy smile. You can try he thought. But I will do it again when you are not looking. 

“Damn it. Calm down Princess, calm down”, Master muttered as he stroked the brown and white fur of the excited foxhound. “Don’t worry. It’ll soon be over.” 

Despite the initial pain and the panic that came with it, Princess could not help but feel pride as the thick blasts of hot cum entered her young womb. The raw and carnal pleasure of a female that has managed to fulfill her purpose and breed seeped through her and kept her afloat. It enveloped her and soothed the pain and the excitement as instinct took over and praised her for being fertile and reproductive. Inside her the cum pooled and conquered her womb, eager swimmers scouting for fertile eggs. The heat seemed to warm her entire body. And she knew that she would do it again. That she would go and beg her daddy to breed her again, no matter what Master said. She would go after him and beg him to breed her as often as possible until she was bursting with pups of her own.


End file.
